Kracus
by Miken Son
Summary: Los origenes de Goku y un hermano gemelo perdido
1. Default Chapter

KRACUS  
  
por Miken  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Barduck acaba de regresar de su última misión, muy mal herido y se dirige al bar donde se reúnen los soldados. Esta vez no puede perder tiempo en el tanque de recuperación, su deber es prevenir a los Saiyajins de la amenaza que Freezer representa en este momento. Se le ve muy preocupado. Aún puede ver a sus compañeros moribundos diciéndole cómo Dodoria los había traicionado y cómo él mismo estuvo a punto de morir en sus manos. ¡Si sólo hubiese creído en las visiones! Pero ahora que su escuadrón ha desaparecido está empezando a creer que aquella maldición que le lanzara aquel alien es verdad... una cruda y terrible verdad.  
  
Casi a rastras entra en aquel lugar lleno de bullicio y carcajadas. Por todos lados se escuchan conversaciones sobre conquistas y peleas en otros planetas. Barduck entra llamando a voces y logra llamar la atención. Entre los presentes se encuentra Mastur, el viejo saiya maestro de Barduck, quien al verlo entrar en aquel estado dejó a sus acompañantes y acude en su ayuda.  
  
- Pero hombre que te ha pasado? ¿donde están los demás?  
  
- Olvídate de mí... ¡¡¡ Rápido. No hay tiempo que perder!!! ¡¡¡Freezer esta planeando exterminarnos!!! Debemos juntar a todos los soldados y hacerle frente.   
  
Una risa colectiva estalló en cuanto escucharon a Barduck. Nadie cree sus palabras.  
  
- ¡¡esta loco!!... ¿Freezer? ¿exterminarnos? JA, JA, JA  
  
-¡¡le pegaron fuerte en la cabeza.. ha perdido la noción de la realidad!! JA, JA, JA  
  
- ¡¡MALDICION!! ¡¡No estoy loco!! Dodoria acaba de asesinar mi escuadrón!! Y estuvo a punto de matarme también!! Fue una emboscada... Por que no abren los ojos!!... Somos demasiado poderosos y el tirano nos teme!!  
  
Estas palabras apagan un poco las risas de los soldados. Ellos saben muy bien que aquel escuadrón es, o más bien, era el mejor de todos y la acusación de Barduck es muy seria. Pero a poco se convencen de nuevo que el pobre esta loco.  
  
Mastur trata de calmarlo pero el joven soldado está demasiado alterado así que el viejo le golpea en la nuca y lo deja inconsciente. Aún en medio de las risas burlonas, agarra a Barduck de un brazo y arrastrado lo lleva hasta el Cuarto de Recuperación. Allí lo coloca en uno de los tanques, ya casi está obsoleto pero todavía funciona. La computadora calcula que en 2 horas el paciente estará recuperado. Mastur decide esperar para preguntar con calma el origen de sus heridas y las acusaciones en contra de Dodoria.  
  
Mientras tanto Barduck sueña con lo más querido para él... su mujer. De cuerpo esbelto, senos grandes, cintura pequeña, piernas bien formadas y largas... muy hermosa, como todas las mujeres de su raza. Sus grandes ojos pueden reflejar tanto el frío calculador de un asesino por su víctima como un alma llena de amor y pasión. Su cabello largo y lacio hasta la cintura es de un color castaño claro, muy raro entre los saiyas. La conoció hace algunos años mientras estaban en una misión de conquista. Le impresionó su habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El empezó a cortejarla luego de regresar al planeta Vegetasei. No fue fácil pero logro que se casara con él. Ahora esta embarazada... y va a tener gemelos varones, dentro de dos semanas, tal vez antes, nacerán los niños. Han discutido mucho pero ya encontraron los nombres para los pequeños.  
  
Mastur vigila los monitores y escucha a Barduck balbuceando un nombre... Myntpe... Myntpe. "Al menos ya esta empezando a recuperar el sentido, eso es bueno, ya faltan 40 min. para que salga del tanque."  
  
Efectivamente, al cumplirse el plazo la pesada compuerta se abre lentamente dejando salir a Barduck. Ya más calmado, relata a su maestro todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos días.  
  
- Es muy grave lo que dices, muchacho. Nadie te va a creer. En estos momentos los saiyas somos el principal suplidero de soldados a Freezer, y él sabe que somos leales... Sin embargo, yo te creo; siempre has sido sincero en lo que hablas... no tendrías porqué inventar algo así- se queda pensativo y continua: - Mientras estabas en el tanque, te escuché llamar a tu mujer. ¿Está embarazada, cierto?... Pues bien, si realmente crees que todas esas visiones serán realidad, pienso que deberías concentrarte primero en sacarla de aquí, si la gente de Freezer descubre que planeas algo en su contra se desquitarán con tu familia; cuando este a salvo entonces podrás armar toda la revuelta que quieras. Piénsalo.  
  
Barduck escucha atentamente las palabras de su maestro. Coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo y con un apretón agradece su confianza y sus consejos. Los hombres se aprecian mucho pues han sido compañeros en muchas misiones y han luchado hombro a hombro cuidándose las espaldas mutuamente.  
  
- Sería un honor que vengas con mi familia y también salves tu vida. Si yo muero, que es lo más probable, te pido por favor que cuides de ellos. Te avisaré en cuanto la nave esté lista.  
  
- Yo prefiero luchar a tu lado.  
  
- Lo sé. Pero te lo pido como un último favor.   
  
- De acuerdo, estaré ahí; sólo ten presente que si alguien escucha que enviarás a tu familia fuera de Vegetasei y que planeas una revuelta contra Freezer se te adelantarán y pueden hacerle daño.  
  
- Lo tendré en cuenta.  
  
Los dos hombres se despiden y toman rumbos distintos. Mastur regresa al bar y Barduck se dirige rápidamente hacia su casa. Es una suerte que los condominios se encuentren cerca de los cuarteles. Barduck sabe que no tiene un minuto que perder. Entra casi corriendo a su casa y se dirige a sus habitaciones.   
  
Abre la puerta y la ve sentada en un sillón mientras acaricia su vientre. Su mirada esta perdida en el paisaje que Ciudad Tulé le ofrece. A esta hora hay mucho tráfico y a ella le divierte ver como las personas se pelean entre si por pasar primero. El cerró la puerta y se le acercó con cuidado para no sobresaltarla y para mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible:  
  
- Myntpe, ¿cómo estás? ¿como están ellos?- le pregunta mientras acaricia el abultado vientre. Le gusta sentir como la vida crece allí dentro. A pesar de ser un gran guerrero y de mostrarse duro y frío con los demás, es todo lo contrario cuando de su familia más cercana se trata. Ambos se aman profundamente. Se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Sí estamos bien. El médico dice que el parto se adelantará, debo estar preparada en cualquier momento. Te siento pensativo, ¿sucedió algo en tu viaje?  
  
Myntpe conoce muy bien a su esposo, con solo mirarle sabe que le oculta algo. En el momento que entró a la habitación, ella sintió el olor de la solución del tanque. Lo conocía muy bien.  
  
- Por favor dime lo que esta pasando.  
  
- Sabes que no puedo mentirte - le contesto - Freezer piensa destruir el planeta. Estoy seguro, no me preguntes como lo sé... sólo lo sé. Quiero que salgas del planeta cuanto antes. Mañana tendré lista una nave para que puedas viajar al espacio. Mastur te acompañará, estarás bien cuidada con él. También irán un par de esclavos... Gobeer y Clyree. Yo les alcanzaré en cuanto pueda. "Al menos desearía poder hacerlo"  
  
En ese momento, los pequeños se revolvieron y patearon al reconocer la voz de su padre.  
  
- ¡¡Auuch!! Son muy fuertes.  
  
- Serán grandes guerreros. No cabe duda.  
  
- Así será.  
  
Barduck abrazó tiernamente a aquella mujer, y de nuevo los bebes saltaron en el vientre al sentirse estrujados. Los esposos rieron ante tal protesta.  
  
Sin descansar un momento, Barduck llamó a sus esclavos más fieles: Gobeer y Clyree. Les tiene gran confianza, tanta como la que deposita en sus soldados. Son hermanos y sirven en su casa desde que eran unos mocosos. Ellos aprecian mucho a sus amos pues siempre han sido justos. Los hermanos no tardan nada en llegar.  
  
- Ustedes saben que son mis esclavos de confianza y ahora más que nunca necesito de sus servicios: Gobeer, me acompañarás a los embarcaderos para comprar una nave suficientemente grande para que viajen 6 ó 7 personas; mientras tanto Clyree se encargará de ayudar a la señora a prepararse para un viaje largo. Apareja también lo que requieras para atender el parto pues los bebes nacerán en el espacio. Saldrán de Vegetasei en cuanto todo esté listo. Preparen sus cosas porque ustedes viajan también. Por último... sean muy discretos, no deseo que nadie se entere.  
  
Gobeer y Clyree se sorprendieron ante aquellas órdenes pero no se hicieron esperar y pusieron manos a la obra. Barduck se despide de su mujer y sale escoltado por Gobeer. Las dos mujeres quedan solas.  
  
- Señora, disculpe mi atrevimiento... pero por qué el señor prepara un viaje tan súbito?  
  
- Bien, no creo que mi esposo se oponga a que sepas lo que sucede, yo misma no entiendo muy bien el asunto pero Barduck dice que Freezer desea destruir a todos los saiyas. El desea que viajemos para salvarnos.  
  
La esclava no necesita más explicaciones, comprende la urgencia del caso y con una reverencia sale de la habitación para cumplir la orden de su amo. Myntpe tampoco espera más, pesadamente se levanta del sillón y saca sus maletas. Un dolor punzante atraviesa la barriga de la mujer. Tan fuerte que cae al suelo... trata de levantarse pero de nuevo la terrible punzada la doblega. Myntpe comprende que su trabajo de parto ha empezado.  
  
- No, por favor.... queridos niños... esperen unas horas más!!  
  
Sin embargo, los bebés han decidido nacer este día... Myntpe hace un esfuerzo y se levanta, agobiada de dolor logra llegar a la puerta y grita llamando a Clyree. La esclava corre hacia su ama al verla chorrear el líquido amniótico.  
  
- Deprisa!! ... los niños van a......  
  
No puede terminar la frase y cae desmayada en los brazos de Clyree....  
  
En ese mismo instante Gobeer se encarga de comprar todas las provisiones que se necesitan y Barduck regatea el precio de una nave empezando a perder la paciencia con el maldito usurero...   
  
- Estas loco si crees que este pedazo de chatarra vale 10000 créditos... cuando mucho valdrá la mitad!  
  
Este comerciante es famoso por sus magnificas naves pero al mismo tiempo por los precios exorbitantes que pide. No es un saiya, este alien da asco con sólo mirarlo... de piel verdosa y babosa, hediondo a pantano, es un sapo con muchas verrugas y ojos grandes, continuamente se los limpia con asquerosa lengua, su cabeza es demasiado grande para su cuerpo y da la impresión que el peso lo hará caer de bruces...   
  
- Esta no es chatarra como la llamas, puede viajar hasta 0.4 veces la velocidad de la luz. Casi ninguna nave tiene esta tecnología de avanzada. No, ese es el precio justo, además vienes de improviso buscando la mejor de mis naves... si me hubieras avisado unos días atrás habría conseguido una más barata. El precio se mantiene... 10000 créditos.   
  
Barduck acaba por perder el último miligramo de paciencia que le resta y sin pensar agarra al sapo del cuello tan fuerte que le saca la lengua y desorbita sus ojos.  
  
- Escúchame sapo de los mil demonios!! ¿Acaso me crees estúpido? Esta tecnología no es nueva!! O me das la nave con el precio correcto o te mato y me la llevo gratis... no sé para que pierdo tiempo con alguien como tú, le haría un favor al mundo destruyéndote!!  
  
El sapo que aprecia su vida, con un gesto le dice que sí. Barduck lo arroja sobre una mesa haciendo que todas las cosas caigan estrepitosamente al suelo. Con la lengua aún por fuera, el asqueroso tose y se incorpora... Cambia su tono de voz de altivo a sumiso.   
  
- Se ve que tienes conocimiento... y como me has caído bien y porque además eres muy fuerte... cof, cof... seré generoso contigo. Puedes llevarte la nave y cuantas cosas quieras, te las obsequio. Pero no me mates!  
  
Barduck le dedica una última mirada que de haber podido lo habría matado. Se da media vuelta, toma su bolsa de dinero y sale afuera por su nave. Cuando el sapo lo pierde de vista, termina de recuperar el aliento y se dice a sí mismo:  
  
- ¡¡Malditos monos!! Debí hacer caso a mi primo Jabba el Hut cuando me dijo que eran las criaturas más salvajes de este lado del universo. Fui un necio.  
  
Barduck encuentra a Gobeer quien le espera con todas las provisiones listas y esperando nuevas órdenes. Muy satisfecho por su trabajo Barduck le indica cual es la nave elegida y el sirviente muy eficientemente encarga todo aquello.   
  
- Cuando hayas terminado con todo, ve y busca a Mastur, tú lo conoces y dile que todo esta hecho. Saldrán mañana antes de la salida del sol. Y en seguida te vuelves a la casa para recoger a las mujeres.  
  
- Así lo haré señor.  
  
Confiado, Barduck regresa a su casa, pero de camino las visiones le asaltan de nuevo... un terrible dolor de cabeza hace que pierda el equilibrio y cae... se ve él mismo herido y manchado en sangre peleando contra los soldados de Freezer... una bola de energía... cuerpos vaporizados a su camino... Son tan vívidas que grandes gotas de sudor recorren su frente y llegan hasta el cuello. Su respiración es agitada y entrecortada y cuando todo aquello le deja tranquilo un sobresalto le ataca ahora... tiene un mal presentimiento y a toda velocidad se dirige hacia su casa. Al llegar encuentra la casa sola y una nota pegada en la puerta "Ha llegado el momento" ... un sudor frío recorre su cuerpo, los niños están naciendo ahora mismo y esto complica los planes, él teme que los niños no cumplan el mínimo de poder de pelea para poder quedarse, si es así no tardarán en ser enviados a una misión.  
  
Barduck sale de inmediato para el hospital y al llegar le informan que los niños ya han nacido y que su madre se encuentra en recuperación. Barduck se dirige a la habitación de Myntpe y la encuentra reposando en compañía de Clyree.   
  
- Como te encuentras? Fue difícil el parto?  
  
- Bastante... ya viste a los gemelos? Son hermosos, idénticos a ti. Kakarotto nació primero y dos minutos después Kracus.  
  
- ¿Y cuál es cual?   
  
- Kakarotto es de cabello negro y Kracus de cabello castaño.  
  
- Ahora que los niños han nacido la salida del planeta será más complicada pues debemos sacar a los niños de la sala de incubadores.  
  
Myntpe sabe esto y lo ha estado discutiendo con Clyree.  
  
- Tenemos un plan para rescatar los bebés... cuéntale Clyree   
  
- Sí señora. En estos momentos deben estar midiendo el poder de pelea de los recién nacidos y dependiendo del caso estarán por asignarles una misión. Estuve observando y descubrí que hay una oportunidad para tomar a los bebés. Yo puedo disfrazarme de enfermera, entrar y sacar a los niños uno por uno. Pero necesito que el médico de guardia sea entretenido por unos momentos.  
  
- Excelente idea. Yo me encargo del médico. Sólo falta que Gobeer llegue para que se encargue de sacar a Myntpe del hospital.  
  
- No hace falta, yo puedo caminar... – dijo la mujer tratando de incorporarse.  
  
- No digas tonterías... has perdido mucha sangre y podrías desplomarte en el pasillo.  
  
Justo en ese momento Gobeer entra en la habitación. Se le pone al tanto del plan y Barduck le da sus órdenes. Una vez que todos saben su tarea no esperan un segundo. Gobeer se viste de médico y saca a Myntpe en una silla de ruedas. La lleva fuera del hospital donde se encuentra su transporte, la deja allí y regresa. El debe recibir al primer bebé para que Clyree saque el segundo y poder huir.  
  
Una vez que Gobeer se reune con los demás, se continua con el plan. Clyree se ha vestido de enfermera y Barduck se dirige a la sala de incubadoras. Toca la puerta y el médico que es conocido suyo autoriza su entrada, Clyree impide que la puerta se cierre y espera la señal de su amo.  
  
- Ea, hombre como estas? Siempre preferiste estar metido entre cuatro paredes que el campo de batalla!!  
  
- Barduck!! Creí que ya estabas muerto! JA, JA...A que vienes?  
  
- Vengo a conocer a mis hijos. Son los gemelos que nacieron hace poco.  
  
El médico le indica cuales son las incubadoras donde se encuentran los bebés. Se sorprende al comprobar que efectivamente son pequeñas copias suyas e idénticos, distinguibles sólo por el color de su cabello. Ambos duermen plácidamente.  
  
- A si!... Los gemelos. Sabes, te tengo malas noticias... tienen un poder de pelea menor al mínimo. Así que ya estaba buscando el planeta donde serán enviados.  
  
- Ya veo. – En ese instante Barduck hace la señal que Clyree esperaba. Barduck lleva al médico hasta la consola principal de modo que dé la espalda a las cunas. - Y dime, ya escogiste a cual planeta los enviarás?   
  
Clyree entra con cautela para no ser escuchada y toma al primer bebé. Al dejar la sala se asegura que la puerta no se cierre. Al dar la vuelta al pasillo, Gobeer toma al niño y rápido se aleja. "Es una suerte que no llore."  
  
Mientras Clyree regresa, un conserje observa la puerta mal cerrada e inocentemente la cierra para continuar con su trabajo.   
  
De reojo Barduck ve que ya el primero de los niños no está y sigue su conversación con el médico para dar más tiempo.  
  
- Y cuál es el planeta que has elegido, Rot?  
  
- Es un planeta azul, pequeño, ubicado en el cuadrante XA-4193. Muy lejos. Será muy fácil. Sus habitantes no podrán defenderse, un par de saiyas de clase baja acabará con ellos sin mucho esfuerzo.  
  
- Si.. ajá..  
  
Clyree llega e intenta empujar la puerta pero no puede. Angustiada intenta otra vez. Al comprobar que la puerta está cerrada, se asoma por la ventana esperando que Barduck la vea. Por suerte, no espera mucho y con una seña le da a entender que la puerta está cerrada. Barduck toma una decisión... sin pensarlo dos veces asesta un golpe en la nuca al médico, que lo deja inconsciente, e intenta encontrar el mando para abrir la puerta. Sin embargo unos soldados que por allí pasan justo en ese momento, observan la escena y enseguida empiezan a disparar sus armas de fuego. (Por suerte?) el vidrio de la ventana es blindado y los rayos empiezan a rebotar por todas partes. La confusión se adueña del lugar y Barduck al verse descubierto no le queda más remedio que activar la computadora y enviar al pequeño hacia aquel planeta azul pues sabe que el pequeño sería un estorbo para él ahora que debe huir. El bebé empieza a llorar como presintiendo su destino.   
  
  
Kakarotto... hijo mío... crece fuerte y sé un gran guerrero. A pesar de que no podrás irte con la familia, al hacer esto también salvo tu vida.   
La pesada compuerta lentamente se cierra dejando aislado a Kakarotto que no para de llorar. Afuera con tanto rebote de los tiros, Clyree, como varios de los presentes, ha sido alcanzada por uno matándola en el acto. Barduck crea una pequeña bola de energía y la estalla contra el techo creando un agujero por el cual puede huir. De reojo ve a Clyree tirada en el piso bañada en sangre y aunque hubiera querido ya no puede hacer nada por ella.  
  
En las afueras del hospital Myntpe y Gobeer observan la explosión y luego ven a Barduck salir volando del techo al tiempo que los soldados le persiguen. También ven una pequeña esfera que despega hacia el espacio. Gobeer no espera más y enseguida toma a Myntpe para salir de aquel lugar. Myntpe se resiste alegando que Clyree aún no llega con el otro bebé. Gobeer lo sabe pero la convence de que si su amo ha tenido que huir es porque algo ha salido mal y lo mejor es desaparecer antes de que los busquen. Myntpe sabe que Gobeer tiene razón y entre lágrimas acepta irse. Kracus también ha empezado a llorar como si supiera de la suerte de su hermano. Gobeer lleva a su ama directo a la nave.  
  
Una hora después Myntpe se encuentra instalada en uno de los camarotes junto con el pequeño Kracus y rogando a los dioses que Barduck se encuentre bien y que pueda reunirse con ellos lo más pronto posible. Ella piensa que Barduck viajará con ellos. Gobeer no está con ella pues ha ido a buscar a su amo. Sabe muy bien donde puede encontrarlo y con mucho cuidado se dirige hacia ese lugar, es una cueva oculta entre las montañas más altas de este lado del planeta. Con sumo cuidado se acerca pues sabe que al menor ruido podría ser destruido por su propio amo. Sin embargo, ya el soldado le aguardaba... Barduck está allí.  
  
- Señor... soy yo.  
  
- Quien más iba a ser? Sólo tu conoces este sitio.  
  
- La señora me ha enviado a buscarle y desea saber si Ud. se encuentra bien. Quiere que Ud. vaya a verla para que salir todos juntos del planeta.  
  
Barduck se encuentra angustiado pues sus planes no han salido del todo bien. Sabe que es responsable de la muerte de Clyree y tiene que decírselo a Gobeer.   
  
- No puedo ir... Gobeer. Logré escapar de los soldados que me perseguían pero de seguro que tendrán vigilada la zona, mientras mantenga mi ki oculto no podrán saber donde estoy... Tengo una mala noticia que darte... tu hermana, mi fiel sirviente... está muerta. Y no pude rescatar a Kakarotto... debí enviarlo en su cápsula.  
  
Gobeer se impacta ante estas noticias... no obstante saca fuerzas y responde:  
  
- Señor, estoy seguro que ella murió gustosa defendiendo su vida y la de sus hijos. Es el mayor honor que podemos tener.  
  
- Lo sé. Ahora dirígete a los cuarteles y busca a Mastur, dile que hubo cambio de planes... es preciso que salgan del planeta ahora mismo.  
  
- Pero... qué pasará con Ud.?   
  
- Yo tengo que cumplir con mi destino... debo enfrentar a Freezer y evitar que destruya el planeta. Es posible que no salga con vida de esta; pero no le digas nada a Myntpe... Aquí tienes este disco, ahí están programadas las coordenadas del planeta donde serán recibidos y este otro dáselo a mi mujer en caso de que Vegetasei sea destruido... Cuida mucho a mi familia y procura que Kracus entrene mucho, sea fuerte y se convierta en un gran guerrero.   
  
- Así lo haré señor. Daré mi vida por ellos si es necesario.  
  
- Vete.  
  
Barduck le da la espalda a su sirviente y entra de nuevo a la cueva, debe prepararse para la batalla final. Gobeer, sin mirar atrás se aleja de aquel sitio. Guarda con cuidado los discos para que no se dañen. Media hora más tarde llega a los cuarteles de Mastur dándole entre jadeos las órdenes de su amo y explicándole a medias la situación. Ambos parten hacia la nave donde la muy intranquila Myntpe se debate entre salir a buscar a su esposo o quedarse y esperar. Justo en el momento que la mujer se ha decidido por salir los hombres llegan y la convencen de que lo mejor es irse. No muy contenta accede, no sin antes hacerlos jurar que Barduck estará a salvo; claro que ellos saben que su juramento pueda ser que no sirva para nada pero al menos le quita la idea de la cabeza a Myntpe de salir por Barduck. Unos minutos después la nave sale de los embarcaderos rumbo a las coordenadas programadas en el disco.   
  
Tres días después de salir, el viaje ha sido sin contratiempos y Myntpe disfruta del pequeño Kracus aunque se siente acongojada por el destino que Kakarotto debe enfrentar. El pequeño es un glotón como todo buen saiya y Myntpe se siente complacida cuando le da el pecho... los pequeños hilillos de plata brillan en sus cachetitos y los flecos de su cabello rebelde son suaves y sedosos... cuando llora lo hace a todo pulmón dejando en evidencia lo sano que se encuentra. Myntpe contempla la oscuridad del espacio infinito y como en los últimos días, empieza su monólogo con su hijo en los brazos...  
  
- Querido Kracus, espero que pronto tu padre y tu hermano puedan reunirse con nosotros... si al menos Kakarotto estuviera aquí me sentiría más tranquila, quién sabe qué clase de planeta inhóspito estará esperándole y todos los peligros que están en su viaje por el espacio... un asteroide perdido, un cometa, campos magnéticos... son tantas cosas. Ruego a los dioses que llegue con bien y algún día poder reunirnos otra vez.   
  
El bebé la mira a los ojos y le escucha atentamente regalándole una sonrisa como queriendo darle serenidad a su madre. Algunas lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de la mujer pero sonríe al ver la cara de angelito de su niño.  
  
En ese momento, en el planeta Vegetasei...  
  
Barduck ha sufrido varios ataques de visiones y está convencido que su deber es enfrentar a Freezer, a pesar que ha intentado persuadir a los saiyajins de que todo es verdad lo han tachado de loco y todos le han vuelto la espalda. Hoy es el día final. La gran batalla por la vida y la supervivencia de todos los saiyas... Ha salido hacia el espacio y ha logrado llegar al lugar donde se encuentra la supernave del tirano. Su ejército sale a recibirlo y con gran valor se enfrenta a cuanto soldado se cruza en su camino, con ahínco alcanza las últimas filas de combatientes, las que resguardan la nave de Freezer y empieza a gritar.   
  
- ¡¡Freeeezeer!! Sal y pelea conmigo!! Sé que deseas matarnos a todos pero yo te destruiré antes de que lo hagas. Por el futuro de los Saiyajins yo te venceré!!  
  
Freezer, desde la pantalla principal ha observado el combate y regañando a Dodoria le dice colérico:  
  
- ¡¡Dodoria!! ¿Acaso no me habías dicho que Barduck y sus compañeros estaban bien muertos?  
  
-S-sí, s-señor poderoso Freezer!, pero en seguida saldré y lo mataré para que no tenga que salir  
  
- ¡YA BASTA! Iré yo. ¡¡Cuando se desea que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas uno mismo!!  
  
Freezer sale de su nave totalmente furioso y dispuesto a matar a los Saiyajins; y el ataque de Barduck lejos de quitar de su mente esta idea terminó por convencerlo.  
  
- ¡Freezer! Aquí estoy y he venido a luchar contigo!  
  
- Vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí, oh, es el gusano de Bardock. Con que quieres luchar conmigo, ¿eh?, entonces... ¡MUEREEE!!  
  
En la punta de uno de sus dedos, crea una esfera de energía gigantesca y la dirige hacia Barduck y al mismo tiempo hacia el planeta. El saiya trata de detener el poder pero es demasiado poderoso... sin embargo mientras es absorbido por la esfera tiene una última visión... Freezer derrotado y humillado por su hijo Kakarotto... "Al menos, los Saiyajins tendremos justa venganza." Luego con sus últimas fuerzas grita:  
  
- ¡¡TE VERE EN EL INFIERNO FREEZER!!  
  
La terrible bola de energía arrasa con todas las tropas que se encontraban fuera de la nave y se estrella primero con la atmósfera y luego contra la superficie del planeta... erupciones volcánicas, terremotos, huracanes, inundaciones... son pequeñas comparadas con la terrible violencia y devastación que la explosión de la energía empieza a crear. Tan solo unos minutos son suficientes para que la reacción en cadena destruya por completo el planeta.  
  
A varios miles de millones de kilómetros lejos de Vegetasei un resplandor y luego una conmoción sacuden la nave de los saiyas. Los hombres sospechan y revisan en sus sensores el origen de esta explosión... su sorpresa es grande y terrible al comprobar que las coordenadas son las mismas de Vegetasei. Mastur, con furia e indignación es el primero en romper el silencio:  
  
- Está destruido, Barduck tenía razón... el maldito de Freezer traicionó a los saiyas!!  
  
- Entonces... el amo...  
  
- Así es, Gobeer... se ha vaporizado. Tenía razón y nadie le creyó, fueron unos imbéciles.  
  
- Sin embargo estamos vivos gracias a él.  
  
- Nuestra venganza contra el detestable de Freezer será terrible. Pero por ahora nuestra misión es sobrevivir y llegar a salvo a ese planeta.  
  
En este momento llega Myntpe y pregunta que ha sido el resplandor de hace unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos se anima a responder y por algunos segundos un mutismo general se apodera de la cabina creando angustia en el ambiente.   
  
- PERO QUE HA SIDO??? CONTESTEN!!  
  
Mastur deja su lugar y mirando los ojos interrogantes de Myntpe le saca de su duda:  
  
- El resplandor que viste no fue otro que Vegetasei con todos los saiyas.  
  
- NOOOOO, eso no es posible!!! Estás mintiéndome!!! ... Barduck prometió venir por nosotros!! Y él siempre cumple su palabra!!  
  
En el fondo, Myntpe sabe que de aquella destrucción no pudo haber sobrevivido nadie. Dominada por el llanto se deja caer al suelo. Perturbada por la apocalíptica realidad se entrega al dolor y al sufrimiento de saber que sólo la mitad de su familia aún existe, incluyéndose ella. Mastur la levanta en brazos y la carga hasta su habitación donde pueda llorar y desahogarse en privado.   
  
  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 1  
  
Continuara...  
  
***********  
Notas de la autora: Hola de nuevo :P Este fic trata sobre los origenes de Goku, sus padres y un hermano gemelo.. tranquil@s que la historia no altera en nada la serie original de tv. Ya saben.. criticas, tomatazos, buena vibra... en los reviews. Muchas gracias! Saludos. 


	2. Capitulo 2

KRACUS  
  
por Miken  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Muchos años han pasado desde que Vegetasei desapareció del universo, veinticuatro para ser exactos. Los saiyas llevan una vida tranquila en un planeta pequeño, lleno de formaciones rocosas casi sin vegetación o animales de caza, tan insignificante que las fuerzas de Freezer ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia de pasar por allí... ellos viven en el planeta Yardrat. Los habitantes de este planeta son pequeños, débiles, del tamaño de un niño y de apariencia extraña pero han desarrollado técnicas increíbles de artes marciales.   
  
Cuando llegaron fueron aceptados sin muchas preguntas por Satooh , el líder de los yardratanos al saber que eran la familia de Barduck. Al principio fue difícil, pues aquellos aliens conocían muy bien la reputación de los saiyajins y sentían algo de desconfianza, pero a poco se convencieron que estos quienes huían de la maldad de Freezer eran buenas personas. Sin embargo, los recién llegados prefieren vivir alejados de la ciudad, en un lugar solitario donde poder practicar las artes marciales sin molestar a nadie.  
  
Kracus, se ha convertido en un joven apuesto, muy hábil para pelear y sorprendentemente fuerte. Sin embargo no ha podido desarrollar todo su potencial debido a la falta de oponentes fuertes con quienes pelear. Es el orgullo de su madre. Ella misma junto con Mastur lo ha ejercitado en las artes de la pelea y le ha inculcado la arrogancia y el orgullo que significa ser un guerrero saiyajin. También se le han enseñado muchas de las técnicas de los Yardrat, pero aún no domina la teleportación. Gobeer, que es considerado uno de la familia y no un sirviente, le ha traspasado todos los conocimientos que tiene de la cultura saiyajin: sus dioses, sus leyendas, sus tradiciones, su forma de gobierno... en fin sabe todo acerca de su planeta natal. No obstante, sus maestros se han cuidado bien de hablarle de Freezer, ellos piensan que aún le falta más preparación como para que se marche a buscarlo.   
  
La noche es fresca y llena de estrellas, las constelaciones que tanto le costado a Gobeer enseñarle están claras y bien definidas, las medias lunas del planeta Yardrat están magníficas y brillan más que nunca. Desde la ventana de su habitación Kracus observa el cielo, y distraídamente juega con su cola, tiene la mirada perdida mientras en su cabeza se agitan las interrogantes que lo han tenido perturbado desde hace algunos años...¿dónde estaban los saiyas y el planeta Vegetasei de quienes tanto ha escuchado hablar? ¿por qué ellos tienen años de vivir en el planeta Yardrat? ¿cómo llegaron allí? y además ¿dónde estaba su padre? ¿acaso se habría marchado en una misión o los habría abandonado en aquel lugar para nunca volver? ¿tendría más familia? En los últimos meses estas preguntas le han dado mucho dolor de cabeza y por fin hoy se ha decidido a despejarlas de su mente. La brisa es suave y revuelve los mechones rebeldes de su cabello. A su lado se encuentra su mascota Cub, una especie de gato montés muy típico del lugar donde viven.  
Un olor a comida y la voz de su madre anunciando que la mesa está servida lo sacan de sus pensamientos. Con pocas ganas baja al comedor donde le esperan los demás. La comida pasa tranquila, en silencio... sin embargo Myntpe lo observa y sabe que algo le preocupa.   
  
- Kracus, hijo mío, te noto distanciado.  
  
- Madre, necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente.   
  
Muy profundo en su corazón, Myntpe ha estado esperando esta conversación con su hijo. Gobeer y Mastur se miran entre ellos presintiendo lo mismo.  
  
- Y con ustedes también.  
  
De pronto el apetito se ausentó del comedor. El único que estaba concentrado en su comida era Cub.  
  
- Habla pues. Dijo el viejo Mastur.  
  
- Nunca he preguntado ni hecho comentarios sobre este asunto, conozco muy bien la historia de los saiyajins pero siento que me han ocultado una parte importante y creo que ha llegado el momento de que me digan la verdad. Quiero saber por qué nosotros vivimos en este planeta y no en Vegetasei, debió ocurrir algo muy grave o terrible para haber escapado. Además necesito saber qué ocurrió con mi padre... nos abandonó a nuestra suerte? ¿Dónde están el resto de los saiyajins? Necesito saber. Siento que hay algo allá afuera que debo ir a buscar pero hasta no saber estas respuestas no sabré que es.  
  
Todos escuchan muy serios las palabras del joven, saben que tiene razón y Myntpe es la primera en romper el silencio. Las miradas entre los adultos vienen y van.  
  
- Kracus, hijo mío... por muchos años he esperado escuchar estas palabras de tu boca y se nota que la sangre de tu padre corre por tus venas. Tienes razón al pensar que hay algo más que debes conocer y no seré yo quien te lo diga, lo escucharás de tu propio padre.  
  
Todos se quedan sorprendidos al escuchar a la mujer. Kracus empieza a sudar frío, jamás había visto siquiera una fotografía de su padre aunque le habían dicho que era su viva estampa. Myntpe se levanta de su sitio y es seguida por tres pares de ojos interrogantes y curiosos. Sobre la pared norte de la habitación se encuentra el emblema real de Vegetasei. Myntpe lo levanta y deja al descubierto una caja fuerte. Allí dentro se encuentran varias cosas: un scouter, la armadura favorita de Barduck, un pequeño estuche y lo que parece ser un reproductor de vídeo.  
Estas dos ultimas cosas son sacadas con cuidado por la mujer y las coloca sobre la mesa. En silencio le da el estuche a Kracus quien lo observa, lo abre con cautela y se sorprende al descubrir un disco plateado. Con ojos interrogantes mira a su madre que ya tiene encendido el reproductor. El nunca había visto aquellos objetos, mientras que Mastur y Gobeer habían olvidado por completo su existencia. Aquel disco es el que Barduck diera a Gobeer con el encargo de dárselo a su mujer.  
  
- Hijo mío, prepárate y pon atención a cuanto veas y escuches pues vas a conocer el lugar donde naciste y la respuesta a todas las preguntas que tienes.  
  
Myntpe toma el disco y lo introduce en una ranura, un segundo después las primeras imágenes se proyectaban en la pared. El espacio infinito, un sistema solar de 5 planetas y poco a poco el acercamiento del segundo planeta... Un planeta color verdoso con una sola luna, estaciones espaciales y cientos de naves flotando en el espacio. Los hombres y la mujer dejaron rodar unas lágrimas al recordar el aspecto de su querido Vegetasei. El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por una voz que hacía muchos años nadie escuchaba y que Kracus jamás había conocido...  
  
"Este es el planeta Vegetasei, cuna de la gloriosa raza de guerreros saiyajins... y esta es la historia de su desaparición."  
  
Las imágenes siguientes mostraban los hermosos paisajes, los profundos océanos, los tupidos bosques y las ciudades más importantes del planeta.  
  
"Los saiyajins hemos sido famosos por nuestro poder y temidos por todo el universo, todas las razas tiemblan con sólo mencionarnos."   
  
Las imágenes pasaban mostrando los duros entrenamientos de los jóvenes soldados, las terribles misiones de conquista y a escuadrones de saiyas convertidos en Oozarus desplegando todo su poder. Kracus quedó atónito al ver cómo con la luna llena aquellos saiyas sufrían esa terrible transformación, pues él nunca había pasado por eso. En ese instante Freezer apareció en las imágenes y los saiyas rindiéndole tributo.  
  
"Los saiyajins éramos una raza libre hasta que el tirano de Freezer se cruzó en nuestro camino, nos convertimos en sus principales aliados y por muchos años fuimos leales, realizábamos las más peligrosas misiones en su nombre, todo con tal de hacer crecer su imperio. Conforme el tiempo pasaba nos hicimos cada vez más fuertes y el maldito cayó en la cuenta de que en cualquier momento nosotros podíamos destruirlo si quisiéramos, entonces decidió exterminarnos".   
  
Las imágenes de los ejércitos de saiyas y de Freezer cesaron para descubrir la identidad de la voz ... aquel narrador omnisciente era nada menos que Barduck!! Kracus quedó muy impresionado al comprobar que efectivamente él era la copia idéntica de su padre a excepción de aquella cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro y por el color de su cabello.  
  
"Yo intenté convencer a los saiyas, pero nadie me creyó así que debo enfrentarlo solo... en este momento mi esposa Myntpe, mi maestro Mastur, mi fiel sirviente Gobeer y mi hijo Kracus salen en una nave hacia otro planeta para que puedan sobrevivir, y aunque no pude sacar a mi otro hijo, Kakarotto, de las incubadoras él también ha logrado escapar en su cápsula hacia quién sabe que maldito planeta."   
  
Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el joven Kracus. Jamás le habían hablado sobre su hermano gemelo, ni una palabra... hasta ahora...   
  
"Myntpe... amor mío, esta es mi última voluntad. Cuando Kracus pregunte por mí y por el destino de su raza muéstrale estas imágenes."  
  
En ese momento, Kracus sintió la mirada profunda de su padre clavarse en sus ojos...  
  
" Kracus, hijo mío, si estás viendo esto es porque has sentido el llamado de la sangre guerrera que corre por tus venas, tu misión es derrotar a Freezer pero antes de eso debes encontrar a tu hermano gemelo... Kakarotto y cuando se encuentren juntos entonces no habrá nada ni nadie que sea capaz de vencerlos... estoy convencido que uno de ustedes, sino los dos, se transformará en el Legendario SuperSaiyajin... En la caja fuerte podrás encontrar mi armadura y mi scouter, úsalos serán útiles en tu cometido y recuerda que perteneces a la raza más fuerte y orgullosa de guerreros que jamás haya existido. Si tienes alguna duda más, pregunta a tu madre que ella sabrá responder. Le ruego a los dioses que te protejan. Adiós!"  
  
Las imágenes desaparecieron y de nuevo el silencio reinó en la habitación. Sólo se escuchan los ronquidos de Cub. Kracus apenas puede entender lo que ha visto. Myntpe se ha dejado caer en una silla esperando el interrogatorio que seguramente Kracus haría. Mastur deja su sitio y saca de la caja fuerte la armadura y el scouter que a pesar de los años aún funciona para colocarlos sobre la mesa frente a Kracus. El joven reacciona al ver el uniforme de su padre y siente que la rabia le quema por dentro.   
  
- Ahora entiendo porque hemos vivido tantos años aquí, somos los últimos sobrevivientes de la raza saiyajin. Y es justo que cobre venganza y para eso encontraré a mi hermano Kakarotto... mi hermano... gemelo... Kakarotto. ¿Por que nunca me hablaste sobre él? ¡Qué triste la suerte de mi hermano! ¡¡Y pensar que estuve a punto de sufrir el mismo destino!! Lo que no entiendo es lo que mi padre dijo respecto al Legendario SuperSaiyajin, explícame por favor!!  
  
Le toca a Gobeer aclarar la duda.  
- Se dice que cada mil años aparecerá un SuperSaiyajin... el guerrero perfecto, increíblemente poderoso. Ahora el tiempo se ha cumplido. Los mil años de espera han terminado.  
  
- Pero por qué mi padre dice que uno de nosotros será el Guerrero Legendario? ¿Cómo lo sabe?  
  
- En la última misión que tu padre llevó a cabo fue presa de una maldición, se le otorgó el don de ver hacia el futuro, de esta manera él descubrió que Freezer mataría a los saiyajins. Supongo que en alguna de sus visiones vio a uno de los gemelos convertirse en un SuperSaiyajin, aunque por aquellos días se comentaba que el Príncipe Vegeta se convertiría en el Legendario Guerrero, pues a pesar de ser aún niño era de los más poderosos.  
  
Una pausa. Kracus toma con cuidado la armadura, la sacude y después de observarla un poco se la pone. Luego examina con atención el scouter. Mastur se lo quita y le hace una pequeña demostración sobre como utilizar aquel aparatito. Al colocárselo, Kracus luce más que idéntico a su padre... parece que Barduck hubiese vuelto del otro mundo.   
  
- Madre, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de Kakarotto. Debo ir a buscarlo y encontrarlo... como sea.  
  
- Sólo lo mismo que tú sabes.  
  
- Pero... debe haber algo más. - Kracus empieza a impacientarse.  
  
- Espera - dijo Gobeer - puede que haya una pista. Aunque la cápsula de Kakarotto partió antes que nosotros, pude calcular más o menos su ruta.  
  
Myntpe salta furiosa como un tigre y agarra a Gobeer del cuello. - Maldito Gobeer!!, sabías que destino llevaba mi pequeño y no me lo dijiste!! No mereces más que te estrangule! Habla de una vez dónde está mi hijo! -. Con un movimiento rápido arroja al pobre diablo sobre la silla que queda hecha trizas.  
  
- Se-Señora... le pido como su más humilde sirviente me perdone. Callé porque perdí su rastro al estropearse los sensores cuando Vegetasei estalló. Sin embargo descubrí que se dirigía a alguna parte del sector XA... y...  
  
- Es suficiente. El sector XA es bastante lejos y muy extenso. Pero al menos es algo por donde empezar.   
  
- Madre, deseo partir cuanto antes. Tendré que ir a buscar a la ciudad a Satooh y pedirle una nave prestada. Por favor, ayúdame a prepararme.  
- Eso no será necesario, Kracus. Yo he estado trabajando en una cápsula que logré rescatar de nuestra nave y está lista para salir de inmediato -.Replicó Mastur - Sígueme.  
  
Toda la familia incluyendo a Cub sale detrás del viejo Mastur quien los guía hasta una cueva cercana. Su interior está lleno de herramientas, cables, objetos extraños y muchas piezas que una vez fueron parte de la nave de escape. La cápsula está en el centro de aquel lugar y no es tan pequeña como las que comúnmente los saiyas utilizaban en sus misiones de conquista. Mastur entrega a Kracus un pequeño control remoto.  
  
- Este control tiene varios botones, con este puedes activar la cápsula y hacer que llegue hasta donde te encuentres, con este otro abres la puerta y ten mucho cuidado con el último, pues activa la autodestrucción.  
  
- Madre, deseo partir ahora mismo.  
  
- Antes de que te vayas, debes primero aprender a pilotear la esfera y leer los mapas espaciales. - Dijo Mastur.  
  
- Y cuanto tiempo tardaré en estudiar?  
  
- No mucho, una semana como máximo ya que conoces bien las estrellas... verdad?  
  
- Así es.  
  
- Perfecto! Manos a la obra!  
  
Kracus devolvió la armadura y el scouter a su madre quien con cuidado los acomodo en la mesa. La semana de entrenamiento pasó rápidamente y al fin Kracus se dispone a partir en busca de su hermano Kakarotto.   
  
Justo en ese momento...   
  
En un pequeño planeta azul ubicado en el sector XA-4193, se lleva a cabo una terrible batalla.... dos hombres de nivel de pelea nunca antes visto en este planeta combaten utilizando hasta su ultima gota de energía. Uno de ellos es idéntico a Kracus y el otro de cabello muy largo viste una armadura muy parecida a la de Barduck.. es un saiyajin! Es Radditz! El hijo que Barduck tuviera con otra mujer!   
  
De regreso al planeta Yardrat....  
  
Está amaneciendo.. los rayos del sol entran por la ventana de Kracus pero lo encuentran ya despierto.. la verdad es que se ha pasado en vela toda la noche. El día de hoy partirá hacia el espacio exterior en búsqueda de su hermano Kakarotto. Al poco, se empiezan a escuchar los ruidos habituales de Myntpe con las ollas y platos al preparar el desayuno. Estos últimos días el ambiente se ha sentido tenso por la inesperada y abrupta partida de Kracus.  
  
Alegremente, Cub entra a la habitación del joven y salta a su cama para lamer su rostro y así anunciarle (como todos los días) que ha llegado el momento de levantarse.  
  
- Amigo... tu eres el único que no se siente extraño verdad? Ja, ja, ja.. ya déjame! Vas a extrañarme cierto?... yo si..  
  
Un rato después, la familia se reúne a desayunar.  
  
- Hijo mío, el día de hoy empezarás a recorrer tu propio destino. Lo único que puedo hacer es desearte mucha suerte y pedirle a los dioses que te protejan. Hoy para despedirte, he preparado tu comida favorita: Jabalí asado.  
  
- Oh! Madre! Se ve delicioso!  
  
Ahora Mastur toma la palabra:   
  
- Estimado pupilo... como parte de la despedida te daré mis últimos consejos: mantén siempre la guardia no te descuides un momento, sospecha de todos y de todo, no te confíes. Recuerda mantener tu cola arrollada, por ningún motivo permitas que sea atrapada y a los planetas que vayas ten cuidado con la o las lunas que tenga, mira que nunca te has convertido en Oozaru y no tienes entrenamiento para esa situación. Te lo digo porque si sucediera perderás el dominio sobre ti mismo y aunque es cierto que te vuelves muy poderoso podrías destruir sin darte cuenta tu propia cápsula espacial.  
  
- Otra cosa que es muy importante - dice Gobeer - es que debes asegurarte muy bien de planear, programar y revisar las rutas por las que viajes, ya que las distancias son muy largas y tu irás dormido la mayor parte del camino, dejando tu suerte al piloto automático.   
  
- Así lo haré, viejo maestro... - Kracus deja de lado su comida por un momento - escuchen: no deseo más despedidas ni más consejos, soy un saiyajin y debo buscar mi destino como ha dicho Mamá. No se preocupen por mi. Les prometo que hallaré a Kakarotto y que juntos buscaremos al tal Freezer y tomaremos justa venganza. En cuanto termine de comer, me iré.. pero lo haré solo... ustedes quédense en la casa... así será mas fácil para todos. Además recuerden que estaremos en contacto por radio..   
  
En silencio la familia asiente con la cabeza.  
  
Una hora después, Kracus se despide de todos.. sin palabras, sin lagrimas... sólo silencio. Kracus se aleja de la casa en dirección a la cueva donde la cápsula se encuentra. No hay marcha atrás. Antes de subir, Kracus da una última ojeada al planeta que hasta hoy le ha acogido y ha sido su hogar. Desde la casa, Myntpe, Mastur y Gobeer ven una luz blanca alejarse a velocidad impresionante dejando tras de si un rastro de humo que no tarda en desaparecer.   
  
- Bien.. aquí empezamos. Programando coordenadas.. Sector XA... rastreando... diablos! Hay más de mil sistemas solares en ese sector! Esto va ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero no debo perder tiempo, filtraré la información y revisaré cuales sistemas poseen planetas habitables...   
  
Mientras Kracus espera los resultados, se maravilla de la visión tan espectacular que el espacio le ofrece. No puede evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al observar al planeta Yardrat alejarse y convertirse poco a poco en un punto luminoso. Allí quedaron los únicos seres que le han importado en toda su vida. Es posible que durante unos días Cub esté algo triste y falto de apetito pero ya luego recuperará su buen humor.   
  
De pronto la computadora saca a Kracus de su ensimismamiento y lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.   
  
- Vaya, ya están listos los resultados.. veamos: de los mil sistemas solares solamente 169 tienen planetas que pueden sostener la vida. Perfecto. Programaré el rumbo hacia el primero de ellos. Calculando tiempo de viaje... 17 meses! Al parecer, tendré una laaarga siesta. Enviaré un mensaje a casa comunicando mis planes.   
  
El joven teclea un poco y después de asegurarse que el aviso ha sido enviado y recibido, se dispone a dormir.  
  
******************  
Poco más de trece meses han pasado desde que Kracus partió de Yardrat. Myntpe se encuentra regando sus plantas cuando de pronto Gobeer llega corriendo muy exaltado:  
  
- Myntpe! Myntpe! No vas a creer lo que ha sucedido! Es.. es.. increíble!  
  
- Estúpido Gobeer! No me hables así! No te das cuenta que puedes matarme de un susto! Cálmate y luego me dices que es eso tan importante!  
  
A duras penas Gobeer recupera el aliento..  
  
- Es Kracus! Lo han encontrado tirado en los valles de piedra!  
  
- Pero qué diablos estás diciendo??  
- Así como lo oyes! Su cápsula fue hallada en el valle de piedra. Pero está muy mal herido, es como si hubiese peleado hasta casi morir! Los yardratanos le han llevado al hospital.  
  
- Tenemos que traerlo a casa! Vamos deprisa!  
  
Tres horas después, los saiyas llegan al hospital y allí los recibe Satooh:   
  
- Amigos, no se preocupen, Kracus está muy débil y tiene varios huesos rotos pero se recuperará. Es sorprendente su estado físico! A pesar de todas las heridas y de la pérdida de sangre, creemos que en cualquier momento despertará.  
  
- Llévame con él. - Pide Myntpe.  
  
- Sígueme.  
  
En una habitación privada del hospital se encuentra todo vendado el hombre que ellos piensan es Kracus. Al verlo, Myntpe siente que su corazón da un vuelco y sus piernas le tiemblan por lo que debe apoyarse en la baranda de la cama. En su corazón de madre, Myntpe se ha dado cuenta que el joven que yace en la cama es su hijo Kakarotto. La sangre y el instinto llaman.  
  
- Esto no puede ser! Esto no puede ser! Esto no puede ser!  
  
- Pero qué pasa? Habla mujer que me tienes con el corazón en la boca!  
  
- Este hombre.. no es Kracus!  
  
- Pero de qué hablas?! Por supuesto que es él. Míralo!  
  
- Idiota! Tantos años cuidando a Kracus y no te das cuenta que no es él! Te lo voy a demostrar...   
  
Con cuidado Myntpe busca una cicatriz que Kracus se hiciera en el tobillo derecho cuando era pequeño. Por supuesto que no está. También busca detrás de la oreja izquierda un lunar rojo muy característico de su familia y que absolutamente todos tenían.  
  
- Te das cuenta? Este joven no es mi hijo Kracus. La cicatriz del tobillo no está, su lunar rojo se encuentra detrás de la oreja y además él tiene mejor formado el cuerpo. Se nota que ha debido entrenar muchísimo. Dioses! Ya deja esa cara de estúpido Gobeer!! Para que entiendas de una vez.. ¡El es Kakarotto!   
  
El pobre de Gobeer casi cae desmayado al suelo si no es por unas enfermeras que estaban con ellos y quienes le ayudaron a sentarse en una silla.  
  
- Realmente esto es increíble!! Kakarotto! Pero... cómo?   
  
- Ya nos lo dirá cuando despierte.  
  
En ese momento llega Mastur.  
  
- Cómo se encuentra Kracus?  
  
Con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos Myntpe explica a Mastur que aquel es Kakarotto.  
  
- Entonces... debemos avisar inmediatamente a Kracus que su hermano ha aparecido! Iré a hacerlo ahora mismo!  
  
Unas horas después, ya entrada la noche, Goku da señales de querer despertar. Myntpe no se ha separado ni un minuto de su lado pero se ha quedado dormida.  
  
- Humm..... ay! Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo! Eh? Dónde estoy? Qué es esto? Estoy todo vendado! Ay! Como me gustaría tener una semilla de ermitaño!   
  
Goku voltea su cabeza y mira a una mujer que cabecea. Hay algo en ella que se le hace familiar pero no puede distinguir...   
  
- Es extraño.. esa señora se parece mucho a Gohan.   
  
Goku observa que algo se mueve detrás de la silla asi que agudiza su vista y descubre que tiene cola.  
  
- Ay no! Es una saiyajin! Mientras no quiera matarme! Brrrrr!! Tengo hambre! Habrá que arriesgarse... Señora! Señora!  
  
De un salto Myntpe despierta y feliz se acerca a la cama.  
  
- Hola Amigo! Te sientes bien? Qué deseas?  
  
- Eeh.. si gracias! Quiero saber si de casualidad no tendrá ud, por ahí algo de comer. ÙÙU   
  
- Comida? Si por supuesto! - Myntpe espera con paciencia que Goku coma y recupere algo mas de energía para preguntarle su historia.  
  
- AH!! QUE RICO COMI!!! Muchas gracias señora! Uy! Olvidaba mis modales! Hola! Mi nombre es Son Goku y vengo de la Tierra. Mucho gusto.  
  
- Yo soy Myntpe. El gusto es mío. Ahora Son Goku.. cuéntame tu historia y por qué estás aquí.  
  
- Ah bueno, la historia es un poco larga, pero supongo que tendrá tiempo.  
  
- Todo el que quieras.  
  
Así Goku le narra un poco su historia a Myntpe desde que conoció a Bulma hasta su reciente pelea con Freezer. Con los ojos abiertos cada vez más, Myntpe se maravilla cómo Barduck tenía razón al decir que uno de sus hijos sería el Legendario Super Saiyajin, y casi brinca de alegría al saber que tiene un nieto.  
  
- ...entonces hallé una cápsula de las fuerzas Ginew y así fue como vine a dar aquí. Er.. Myntpe.. se encuentra bien?   
  
- No tienes idea cuánto!! Ahora seré yo quien te cuente una historia. Escucha con atención... yo provengo de una de las familias más poderosas de saiyajines y aunque me correspondía casar con algún noble de mi clase, preferí casarme por amor con un soldado de clase baja....  
  
Un rato después...  
  
-Vaya! Entonces Vegeta tenía razón cuando me dijo que Freezer había destruido a Vegetasei!   
  
- Calla que no he terminado.. te decía que al estallar el planeta hubo pocos sobrevivientes: Mastur, el maestro de mi esposo; Gobeer, nuestro mayordomo, yo, mi hijo recién nacido Kracus y... su hermano gemelo... que no logró escapar con nosotros, sino que fue enviado en su cápsula hacia el espacio exterior. Sabes cómo se llamaba ese bebé?  
  
- nop...  
  
- Su nombre es... Kakarotto.   
  
- Pe- pero asi me llamaba Vegeta!... entonces.. acaso...   
  
- Así es Son Goku... yo soy tu madre!  
  
  
Fin capitulo 2  
  
  
Continuara... 


End file.
